Joseph Goebbels (Tarantinoverse)
'Dr. Joseph Goebbels '''is a major antagonist in the 2009 American-German war film written and directed by Quentin Tarantino ''Inglorious Basterds. He was portrayed by German actor and tenor Sylvester Groth. Biography Meeting Zoller Goebbels is the Right-Hand man and friend of Adolf Hitler, second in command of the Nazi Party, key figure in the Nazi Germany and head of the cinematic industry in the occupied France, because of this Private First Class Fredrick Zoller who is about to release his biopic film of his military achievements called "Nation's Pride" ''arranges a meeting with Dr. Goebbels, where he introduces Mademoiselle Emmanuelle Mimieux (Shosanna Dreyfus) the owner of a cinema and the most recent love interest of Private Zoller. During the meeting Private Zoller proposes Goebbels to change the film's premiere to Emmanuelle's cinema, after hearing that Emmanuelle's cinema is considerably smaller, Goebbels appears as expected, but Zoller ends up convincing him saying that the event would be more private like that, Goebbels accepts but they are interrupted by Col. Hans Landa (the man who killed Shosanna's Jew family), Goebbels tells "Emmanuelle" that Landa would be the chief of security during the premiere, then Goebbels asks to see a movie at Emmanuelle's cinema. ''Stolz der Nation At the premiere night, Goebbels is sitting next to Hitler in the same box seats as Goebbels's interpreter and lover Francesca Mondino and Private Zoller himself, in the cinema there's also Lt. Aldo Raine, Private Omar Ulmer and Staff Sergeant Donny "The Bear Jew" Donowitz on a suicide mission to shoot the Führer to death and blow up the cinema with TNT strapped on their legs, however the head of security of the premiere Colonel Hans Landa finds out and arrests Raine along with another of the Basterds Smithson Utivich, but Ulmer and Donowitz are still inside, as the movie is playing, Hitler laughs at the Americans soldiers dying, he complements the movie and tells Goebbels is the best he has ever made, Goebbels stars crying of joy. On the other hand, Shosanna has prepared her own plan of trapping the Nazis in the cinema and burning it with her collection of flammable, nitrate film. After an unexpected visit of soldier Zoller where they both end up death by shooting each other, the film continues playing, then a secret film placed there by Shosanna gives her assistant Marcel the signal to burn the films, Goebbels and Hitler confused see how the screen starts burning as a terrified Hitler watches how his subordinates run in terror towards the door to find out is locked, Ulmer and Donowitz had made their way into Hitler's seats, as Hitler and Goebbels try to escape, Donowitz and Ulmer violently open the door and start shooting him, Goebbels and Francesca with machine guns, then they shoot from the box at the terrified Nazis, and Shosanna laughs in the film playing over the smoke, then Donowitz shoots Hitler's face destroying it, finally the TNT on Ulmer and Donowitz legs (and one placed under Hitler's seat by Landa) explode and the entire cinema is blown up, killing all the Nazis inside. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Tarantinoverse Villains Category:Murderer Category:Extremists Category:Jingoists Category:Right-Hand Category:Greedy Category:In Love Category:Totalitarians Category:Delusional Category:Movie Villains Category:Egotist Category:Strategic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Wealthy Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fictionalized Category:Non-Action Category:Amoral Category:Vengeful Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Xenophobes Category:Sophisticated Category:Alternate Reality Villains